


600 Orgasm

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Death by Masturbation, Dick Plunging, Dick Pumping, Incest, Intense Masturbation, Masturbation, Non Stop Orgasm, Pumping Air into the Dick, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoga's dream is a big one and he is going to fulfill it but at what cost is he doing this? He doesn't care if it is pointless it is a dream he has always wanted and it will bring him joy but can he accomplish it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	600 Orgasm

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read if you are easy disgusted by thing like this.

Ryoga decided to have a day to himself he pulled down his pants knowing no one was home as he looked around room making sure his shark dolls were not looking at him. He sighed thankfully and began to pump his shaft up and down; he wanted to do something like this for so long.

He had been feeling so needy and wanting but had no one to share it with well no one but his left hand, he kept yanking it and felt himself over flowing pre-cum onto his hand, he was still ready to go, he kept pumping up and down, he came a little more, this time he came harder, this was his first orgasm, he could go for more, he kept pumping he was not tired. 

He had the whole house to himself, he kept moaning, he thought of Kotori a little get himself harder, he thought of her round pink twin nipples. Getting erect for him at the sight of his hard cock. He groaned as he rocked his shaft up and down in his hand.

He could feel his purple pubic hairs bristling on his cock. They were soft and warm in his hand from his friction. He groaned as the friction of his cock was beating against his hand, he could feel his heart beat growing, he placed a hand on his nipple and could feel his nipple’s pulsating in his hand from the intense pumping.

He came hard again against his hand, he didn’t bother stopping, he kept going, this was his 5th or 6th orgasm, he wanted to go forever, he wanted to fill the house with his semen.

You see, it was always Ryoga’s dream to swim in bat full of semen, he wanted to fill his house with semen, this was taking to long, he was only getting small spurts out and it was flying onto his stomach. He stood up, his penis dangling down and smacking against his fuzzy pubic hairs.

Ryoga walked out of the living room, he grabbed a pump and began to pump the bicycle pump onto his cock, he was filling his cock with air, he kept pumping until he could feel his orgasm coming on and once he was about to cum, he pumped a little more. His orgasm spraying onto the furniture, this was at least better.

He wanted to fill the whole house and this just would not do. This was already his tenth orgasm. No, it was his twenty orgasms. 

He decided to get something better, he grabbed a plunger from the bathroom and decided to plunge the orgasms out, to get the cum flowing into the room, he began to push the plunger on and off his dick, it only hurt, it didn’t help at all. He only came a little spurt.

Ryoga was angry with himself for this, he wanted to fill the room; he wanted to swim in his own orgasmic waste. That was already his thirty orgasms today, he panted again as he worked his cock, he was angry for it was getting sucked up on the floor into the carpet.

It would never work; he would never get his dream. Ryoga began to silently cry as he felt the tears rolling down his cheeks as he cums another; it spurts onto the floor covering it in his semen. He trips and falls and slips into his semen.

Worthless he is worthless… he could not fill the room. Ryoga takes his mouth and begans to suck on the semen on the carpet crying as he does, he whines as he continues to jerk it hoping it’ll come a river but no matter what he does it doesn’t seem to work.

It only makes him sadder, he cries endless tears, if only his tears were like a flowing cum river for then he would have this glorious house full of semen that he so joyfully longed for.

He longed for the cum river so that he may swim in joy, rubbing his erect nipples into the bats of semen as he swam, the hot warm semen, brushing against his testicles, he might even drink a little of it, savor it, savor every last moment of this semen dream.

He may even pee in the pool of semen, but no, no that would taint it wouldn’t it? No he couldn’t do that that would be wrong, wrong to do that to the tasty unborn children his ball sack.

Ryoga licked his lips thinking about Rio’s bare chest, he should not be thinking of his sister but it got him harder than it did with Kotori, that was for it was wrong and he loved it, he began to cum again this was now this ninety ninth orgasm, he was flowing cum out like a boat, it was spilling out like a jar of jelly beans, he came hard, it spilling on the floor.

He felt like his heart was about to give out, he kept going, this was by now his two hundredth orgasm, he felt his heart slowing giving up, no he has to keep going!

He punches himself in the chest as he groans as he cums again the floor is half way there, he can make it, he can come his dream! He cries as he comes onto the floor again, he sobs as he unwillingly fires off another set of orgasms, his cock barely being alive anymore.

He groans as his heart twists in his chest, he can’t breath, he can barely breath, this is by now his four hundred orgasm, he almost has the floor up to his stomach, he comes again and again, he pants heavily, he can’t do this anymore, he is about to die, his heart can’t take it.

He groans and pushes down his hand against his barely beating ball of meat, he cries as he thinks Please… I need this.. I-I’m almost there.. god please let me fill this house with my semen, please god, I’ll do anything, anything, just let me fill this house with my semen, I need this, I need this to accomplish my dream, I’m almost there, dear god please, I just have to fill it up to my stomach so I can swim.

Ryoga gasps as he cums streams of white sticky rope, it pours onto the floor, that’s his five hundredth orgasm by now, and it has been filled up to his stomach. He gasps as he wades around in the warm hot semen, he groans, it feels so nice to have his dream accomplished.

He can’t stop cumming, he can’t, he’s lost control of his hand, he keeps pumping his shaft, he beats out another orgasm, another set, he has came for the sixth hundred time, he gasps as he yells but he can’t, no words come out, his heart is barely beating.

He curses in his mind, god please, god… no, let me stop, I’ve done what I wanted, I don’t want to cum anymore, please make it stop, I can’t, this orgasm is too much, my body, it can’t but the warm semen against my skin, it feels so good that I feel that if I stop, that my body might die, but my body is dying as I cum with every orgasm.

The semen is now up to my neck, its warm against my body, I’m glad I can’t reach my dick anymore, I can’t beat it off, I’m so glad, I stop cumming, something else is coming out of my dick, warm flows of yellow piss begin to leak out and cover my semen waters, no! No! I worked hard for this, no you can’t ruin with my piss, stop, stop piss!

I want to stop pissing but I can’t, Ryoga groans as he stops thinking, he keeps peeing in the semen, it begins to turn yellow, he’s now swimming in semen and piss, he gasps as he finishes his hard long piss, his dick is bleeding a little, it’s pissing out blood, he groans, he’s dying after his 600th orgasm, he can’t take it.

Ryoga’s body can’t take it, he’s going to drown in his piss and semen, Rio opens the door, “R-Ryoga I’m ba-“ her mouth fills with semen and piss as she enters the room, she gags as it flows out into the street.

Ryoga’s body begins to shut down. Suddenly a Shark is swimming in the water, it is a semen and piss shark, it grabs his arm and tears it clean off, he cries but he can’t fight it because he’s dying and the beast whispers “My name is Shark Drake and I love me some cum.” 

Shark Drake swims off as if he was never even alive, Rio cries as she holds her brother drenched in semen and piss. Crying that she’ll save him, she licks her lips as she wipes it off her brother, his dick is covered in blood, she cries noticing his heart has stopped.

Ryoga’s gone and all Rio can do is cry softly as she holds her limp brother’s body in her arms, tightly, she never wants to let him go.


End file.
